Forever and Ever!
by Tocie
Summary: Meet Ace and Luffy, two brothers who're seperated for the better good, or something their father once said. Ace became a striving bussinessman while Luffy enjoys a laid-back life with his gramps. But one day, Ace receives a letter telling him that Luffy's going to stay with him...wait, forever?
1. Prologue

**Title: Forever and Ever!**

 **Rating: T (rating may change)**

 **Warning: Slight cursing, mentions of bromance (brotherly romance)**

 **Pairings: Portgas D. Ace/Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to** **尾田** **栄一郎先生** **! (Eiichiro Oda-sensei) and the cover image is not mine!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Old Promises**

Ace and Luffy are close knitted siblings. So you could imagine their agony and disapproval when their dad decided to split them up _for_ _'the better good'.  
_ So here's the deal; As the oldest child, Ace was destined to be the next heir of the family company. And consequently, he was pushed a lot by his father, having forced to learn all the stuff he doesn't even understand yet. He remembered starting to learn how to be responsible and all of that. But he didn't think it was that important.

Well, until that incident occurred.

When he was 10 years old, he was given a choice to choose between keeping his promise with Luffy to take him to the park, or to play at his friend's house (which has lots of cool new games, hella). Ace thought he could see Luffy everyday, so he chooses the later. What he didn't know is that Luffy had been waiting for Ace that whole afternoon till night, in the freaking park, and people panicked while they searched for the little guy. After he was found, Luffy ended up crying 'cause Ace had broken their promise. Luffy didn't speak to him that whole evening.

"Making promises are trivial Ace," his father spoke to him after the incident. "What's important is keeping them." his father finished with a pat on his head. Ace then learned how awfully serious trust is, and how easy you could lose it. Though, the next day Luffy was glomping onto him again like nothing happened. Sure, the younger siblings might've forgive him, but Ace never wanted to disappoint his brother ever again.

Well, until they part ways, that is.

Ace was forcefully taken away from his baby brother at the age of 15. Their father wanted Ace to be trained immediately so he could take his place when he graduated high school in the big city. "It's for the best," said his father, packing their belongings. Ace was furious at this. It wasn't fair. He didn't have a fucking say in this!

And worse of all, he was going to be separated from Luffy. His brother, his best buddy, the raze of sunshine he had after their mother had passed away.

"What about Luffy?" was the only question that he'd asked again and again, wanting to make sure that his little bro would be alright.

His father let out a deep sigh, "Look, Ace, I know you care a lot about him. But I assure you, he's in good hands with grandpa Garp." he slowly said, reassuring Ace that Luffy would be much better off here with their grandpa.

Okay, so Ace is going to live with his father to study in becoming the next successor. While Luffy is going to stay with their grandfather, living his life like a normal teenager. The good thing is, Ace was happy that Luffy's going to grow up as a normal, happy, carefree child...

...Yeah, that's definitely a lie. He doesn't want to leave him alone. Well, sure there are many people besides Ace that cares about the little rascal. But Ace was the only one who knows him from the day he's born. How would he take care of himself? Will anyone know what his favorite game is? Or his favorite meat? Or the fact that he's afraid of the thunder!?

Heck, he feels like Luffy's mom for god sakes!

He slumped to the wall in defeat, internally cursing. _'Shit.'_ Nothing could prevent them from their separation. "Pack your stuff kid, no delay," the old man sharply said. Hearing this, Ace glared at his father for being a big 'ol meanie and went to get all his stuffs back at his room—

"H-huuu..." the freckeled teen was surprised when he sees the sight behind the door. It was Luffy, who was eavesdropping the entire time, with puffed and teary looking eyes. And the sight makes Ace's stomach feel funny.

"L-luffy..?" he said, speechless.

"Quickly boy, we're going to leave early morning tomorrow." He could hear his father- ' _Oh no, no, no, not now. Please not now..!'_ "And try to avoid your brother while you can, he wouldn't let you leave- ..Oh, Luffy."

 _'Oh God no.'_ Luffy **definitely** didn't have to hear that.

The younger of the siblings begins to sob, "L-leave...? Niichan..?" the younger siblings said, looking at his big brother in confusion. Those big innocent brown eyes filled with...fear? Shock? Dissapointment? Whatever it is, it breaks Ace's heart into millions of pieces. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't talk. Words just doesn't seem to come out of him.

"Luffy, your big brother is going on a trip with me," their father said, "He'll be back before you know it." he continued, patting Luffy by his shoulder before he went to the kitchen for food supplies.

 _'Heck yeah, what a liar.'_ Ace snorted. Now, about Luffy...

Before he could even do anything, he was tackled to the ground with a poweful force. His head hitting the door and his body felt heavy. Of course, Luffy had already glomped onto him like usual. But this time, he held onto Ace like he never wants to let go. "Aaaceee, don't gooo!" Luffy cried loudly into Ace's chest, sobs, snots, and tears colliding into one.

"...Hey, it's okay, I'll be home quicker than you know," he lied, comforting the sobbing mess on top of him. And Luffy's breathing actually calmed down for a tinsy bit. _So this is why his dad was lying. It's to_ _comfort_ _him, even though Ace didn't like lying._

 _Sorry Luffy, I had to lie to you..._

* * *

After that, Luffy won't let go of him. Wherever he went, Luffy was always beside him, his eyes ready to burst out of tears everytime Ace mentions about 'leaving' and such. That night, Luffy sleeps in Ace's bed, not wanting to part with him even when he's asleep. The older sibling smiled, caressing his brother's forehead.

As his eyes were about to rest, he heard the younger sibling mumbled his name, "Ace...d-don't leave me...please..." a soft whimper and a painful sob could be heard. Ace could only tighten his hug. He too, doesn't want to leave him. Silently, tears started escaping from the freckled teen's eyes. And the two fell asleep with puffed eyes, and in each other's tight embrace.

 _Honestly, I don't wanna leave too, bro..._

* * *

When morning came, he didn't have the guts to wake Luffy up. He just couldn't. As mean as it seems, he just can't bear to look at his brother's broken eyes. He's scared of disappointing Luffy even more. So he left the room without a sound. He ate breakfast with his father quietly, both him and his father thought that it would be best to leave while Luffy was sleeping.

Ace was surprised when he was greeted with his closest group of people outside the house. His sworn brother Sabo and his _'friend'_ Koala, his caretaker Makino, and there was his grandfather too. They said their goodbyes and not a moment later he heard a shrieking scream.

"ACEEEE!"

' _Oh shit!'_ Ace's face paled.

"Dude, what the heck was that?" Sabo looked around in confusion. Ace just shrugged, "D-dunno," he tried to stay calm. His father nodded when he glanced at him and he bid his farewell to the close knitted group.

He quickly went inside the car and sighed in relief when the car starts. "To the city, Marco," his father said to the driver, Marco, or so he called. A guy with...a rather funny looking hair. _'But boy, this guy looks though...'_ Ace thought when he looked at the man's face from the rear-view mirror.

"ACEEEEE!" he flinched at his name being called.

"Should I stop, sir?" the pineapple head asked. A sigh from the older man, "No, please continue the trip," he sternly said, gazing at the paled-looking Ace.

' _Okay, calm the heck down. Okay. Don't look back!'_ Even if he tried, he wouldn't dare to look at his brother's face. He could do this. He won't look back, and he won't cry.

"ACE YOU DUMMY!" Ace flinched at the piercing scream. "YOU _PROMISED_ ME!" his eyes widen, mouth gawking at his brother's words.

He was...breaking his promise with Luffy again?

Ace twisted his head, only to be stoped by a hand. "Ace don't," his father sternly said. At that moment he wanted to punch and screamed at his dad. Rage filled his eyes. But the rage and anger washes away after he heard the old man softly whispered to him.

"It would make parting a lot harder. Trust me."

And so he ignored his brother's desperate screams. He let out a deep breath and calmed his elaborated breathing. He musn't cry. _'Luffy is in good hands here in Fuchsia Village.'_ Ace said to himself. Held his face high, looking straight forward.

He was ready to the city. He was ready to learn. He was ready for anything.

And he was going to see Luffy again.

 _Don't worry, Luffy. I'll be back soon._

 _I promise!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this! Review and critics are very welcomed here! And f** **or a bonus, you could even write down your favorite pairing for me to put in this story~**

 **Again, thank you for your attention!**

 **Love, Tocie-chan❣**

 **(24/06/2015) - Oh, hey guys! You may notice that I have edited some things in the story rite? Sorry 'bout that hehe... It's just, well, when I made this some weeks ago, it was actually 2 days before some holly-crap-important test! XD So excuse the delay and edit and such heehee..**

 **-Tocie :''3**


	2. Chapter 1: A Sudden Reunion?

**~Portgas D. Ace, 11 years later~**

* * *

 _Hey Ace!_

 _How're you doin' big bro? I'm doing super fine, cause tomorrow I'll finally get to see you! It's been forever since I've seen you! I've missed you sooooooo much, and you haven't replied my letters for aaaages, meanie.. :c_

 _Don't worry, I know you're busy and didn't have time to reply lol! ...And since I don't know where you live, I'll come straight to yer office! Grandpa said someone will pick me up, so I'll be A-ok!_

 _Aaaanyway... I'm really looking forward to see you tomorrow!_

 _See ya, Ace! Love you!_

 _(p.s. Don't forget to buy lotsa meat for dinner! Shishishishi!)_

* * *

 **A Sudden Reunion?**

A man was busy arranging some paper-works. Documents are scattered across his workplace. He tousled his hair in annoyance, a dissatisfied groan after.

"Shit," he cursed. Why does he have to deal with this one damn client? _'Just because he's friend with the old man, doesn't mean he has all the rights! Fuck him and his flamboyant-ness.'_ he sighed aloud. _'This is gonna be a long day...'_ he thought, sorting the disorganized mess in front of him.

"Mr. Portgas, there's a letter for you."

"Hm?" the young man raised his head, "Ah, yes. Just put it on my desk please." he said before continuing his previous work. His assistant nods before she puts the crumpled looking letter on a stack not far from his worktable.

The dark-haired male didn't even spare a glance at the letter or his assistant as she went outside, he's too immersed in his own thoughts. A minute later his hand stopped working and he finally looked at the odd looking letter for him- now that he had looked, there are actually a _pile_ of them. He then remembered that he'd never even ask who the heck sent him those letters.

"Ah, it doesn't matter anyway." he said aloud, ignoring the pile of the same looking crumpled letters yet again.

* * *

"Ne pinnapurupuru head, are we there yet?"

"No, sir."

"Oh..."

Silence.

"...Are we there yet noooow?"

A sigh, "...No, sir," this is the 10th time Marco got the urge to shut someone up so badly. Unfortunately, he can't. He'll be kicked out of his job if he did. But fortunately, they're almost there. _'Hang on. Just a bit more.'_ The blonde man sighed, keeping himself composed. The kid in the back seat doesn't seem to care though, as he kept ogling at the streets and being absorbed in his own world.

"Ohh! That house is tall! And it's made of glass!"

...Or he'd never seen a city before.

It's weird though. One afternoon he was assisting his boss like usual and the next morning he was sent to escort someone from his boss's hometown. An energetic teenage boy with a wide grin, that seems to be very close with his boss. Luffy, or so he heard from Mr. Garp, turns out to be Ace's sibling.

 _'But who would've guessed that this kid's related to the boss?'_ Marco thought, imagining Ace's constant straight but I'm-grumpy-as-fuck face combined with a serious personality, a 180 degree turn from his younger cheerful and playful younger brother. The blonde man chuckled at the thought of his boss dealing with this boy. And speaking with dealing, they're almost there.

The driver cleared his throat, "Sir, we're almost there." he calmly said, earning a loud ' _OOOH_ ' from the boy.

"Yeah! I'm finally gonna see Ace!" he excitedly yelled. Marco was thankful he'd lock the windows, or else the boy might jump out the window every single time he saw a _fricking_ restaurant.

Even though the kid's weird, it's amusing to watch him get so pumped up in seeing the boss. And it's going to be amusing once Ace finally sees this kid.

' _This is going to be interesting to watch.'_ the blonde driver smiled to himself. But the smile quickly faded. There's one thing that he'd notice since he worked with the older sibling.

' _Why hasn't Ace mention anything about his brother?'_

* * *

 _(Meanwhile at another sappy place...)_

"Fuck this!" the black haired male yelled in immense rage, even almost ripping the so called _'precious'_ documents in front of him. Damn this. Damn the old man. Damn his shitty friend. Damn this company. Damn his job. Damn his life. "Damn everything!"

"U-um, Mr. Portgas?" his assistant hesitantly peeked into his office, asking for permission to come in. Everyone knew not to mess with Ace when he's angry, especially when he's on tantrum like this one.

"WHAT!?" he glared at the peeking girl, sending shivers to her spine.

She gulped, "S-sorry to disturb you, but there's someone looking for you downstairs..." the girl said, earning another from the young man. "If it's from Mr. Donquixote," he made a sarcastic gesture, "You can tell him to fuck off." Ace gritted his teeth. He doesn't want anything to do with him.

"Um, no..." his twintailed assistant starts, "It's a young man, looking for you." One of Ace's eyebrows rose at her statement. A boy? And looking for him? He waited for her to continue, eyeing her. "And..." she hesitantly looked at her boss, "I think you should go downstairs, Mr. Portgas..."

* * *

So, when his assistant (Perona, was it?) said a young boy was looking for him, he was relieved but confused at the same time.

But now...he'd rather deal with Doflamindork's minion anytime.

Why?

Cause he didn't expect to find his lobby totally annihilated!

...Well, not really. Other than a cup of overflowed coffee on a white table (I repeat, a _white_ table!), a couple of newspapers on the floor, a broken vase, and a child spinning around in a swivel chair, there was honestly no other damage done to the lobby. But one knows that Mr. Portgas D. Ace likes clean environment to the point of insanity.

So, yeah.

This is some pretty damn insane stuff.

"What in the fucking hell!?" the freckled man yelled, eyebrows quirked in utter disbelieve. Even Donquixote Doflamingo himself wouldn't dare mess with his property. So who the heck dare did this?

"Who the _fuck_ did this!?" he yelled once again, eyes scanning the pale faced people as far as his eyes could view. Until his gaze focused to a cheerful looking boy who was _still_ spinning on the swivel chair even though he already screamed like a madmen.

Ace clicked his tongue, _'Who is this little shit!?'_ he walked to the boy in a fit of rage. Everyone in the room instantly froze, looking at their leader. Whenever someone sees Ace when he's angry, the image of Edward Newgate automatically fills them. Like they say, like father like son. In a very scary way though.

Portgas quickly yanked the boy by his shirt, "Look here you little-" but before he could even scold the trouble maker, he was surprised by the face he was greeted with. A wide grin, sparkling eyes, and a scar below the left eye- Wait a second _..._

 _I-it can't be..._

"...Luffy?" all the anger and rage that infiltrate him before banishes into thin air, replaced with something with a mix of confusion and happiness. Mainly confusion though. "W-wha..." the man stutered, earning some baffled expression from his subordinate.

Hearing his name being called, the boy in front of him stopped grinning, "Eh?" as he laid eyes on the older man, his eyes immediately widen, his mouth falls open. A sniffle could be heard from the younger boy as he looked at Ace even closer, before finally...

"ACEEEE! HUAAA! IT'S YOUU!" he fell to the ground, the young boy in front of him shamelessly sobs on him. And most importantly, in front of everybody here.

 _'Ok, ok, wait a sec!'_ Why is Luffy here? Why didn't he know about this? Why is this so sudden? And why the _heck_ did Luffy have to hug him _now_!?

Sure, Ace's happy, but he won't give in and hug Luffy like a panda now! He just can't give up his pride that easily."O-oi, Luffy...!" he tried to push the younger male, "Let me go!" he said, only to be hugged even more tighter by the clingy boy.

"I-i promise I won't- *hiccup* c-cry b-but...I M-MISS YOU ACEEE!" Luffy cried, he cling onto Ace like he never wants to let go.

After some couple of effortless struggle, Ace sighed, he finally gave up and stayed there to be utterly hugged by his lil' bro. "It's okay, Lu. I'm here." He got this weird brotherly urge to pat him on the head, which he did by the way. The older man smiled when he felt Luffy calmed down. It HAS been a really long time since they saw each other, so he could guess what Luffy has been feeling all these time. He must've missed him.

"W-we finally get to- *sob* s-stay together forever! M-me and Ace!" his little brother cried again and he-

 _Wait..._

"Um, forever...?" Ace quietly asked, receiving a nod from Luffy in approval.

Wait a sec.

 _Wait._

"...Wait, what!?"

 _ **Forever!?**_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah Ace, he's yours forever and ever... *suggestive wink***

 **Oh wait, forgive me, the story's still innocent right-**

 **Again, reviews and critics are very welcomed!**

 **-Tocie** ❣


End file.
